The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for mechanically processing meat, including beef, pork, and poultry, to obtain a high quality ground or boneless meat product. “Meat,” as used in this document refers to beef, pork and poultry (chicken and turkey) products.
Processing of animal proteins such as chicken includes such processes or steps as removing feathers, removing organs, cleaning carcasses, and otherwise preparing the product for marketing for human consumption. For example, ultimately a whole chicken carcass or individual pieces (breast, leg, wing, etc.), still containing their bones, are marketed to humans for baking, frying or other type of cooking. As another example, the whole or parts of the chicken can be deboned (such as for a chicken breast filet) and then sold. Furthermore, the chicken (in our illustration) can be mechanically processed to remove bone and skin and be ground for use in some other manner (for example, chicken nuggets, composition for animal food, material used in medicines). Other meats may be processed in similar ways.
Where the mechanically processed meat is for human consumption, there is the need for an apparatus and method by which a first line, high quality ground or boneless meat can be produced. Desirable qualities of such a product include palatability, long shelf life, acceptable appearance (color, texture), and good protein quality.